Living With A Hollow Heart
by Kairen - Goddess of the Night
Summary: 2 years after Harry's death in the War...Draco is finally entranced by certain thoughts. Suicide, and Character Death. There is a poem in between the storyline.Pairing: DracoxHarry


Disclaimer: Harry and Draco unfortunately belong to J.K.R...So I'm borrowing them for a bit to act out my story. The poem is called "Hollow Heart" and was written by moi.

Please review if you like, thank you - 

Living With A Hollow Heart

Draco sat silently as he gazed off the cliff. He watched, mesmerized by the shallow waves of the sea below. Darkness engulfed the night, the only source of light was the full moon. Draco listened quietly as the wolves' call filled the air, entranced by his thoughts.

_The atmosphere is peaceful...  
The moon is so bright.  
The wolf's howling its call...  
To the creatures of the night. _

'Why did you have to leave, Harry?' he thought sadly.

For two years now, every 15th of December, Draco would come to this very cliff in honor of his and Harry's anniversary of when they first professed their love for one another. He quietly continued to gaze off the cliff...remembering his lover's face.

_The air is so cool,  
Giving away its icy glare.  
It's all so nice...  
I'd rather be anywhere but there._

Harry was killed in the war against Voldemort. Draco wasn't sure of any of the details because the only reliable source he had was Severus. Harry had promised Draco that once this 'pointless war' was over, that they would find a place, a small flat, and live there for the rest of their lives together. After his father was killed, and his mother committed suicide after hearing about Lucius' death, he finally bought that flat they dreamed about. However, with Harry not there it lacked...life.

_The quiet is my sanctuary,  
The dark is my home.  
I could just die here...  
Make this calm place my tomb._

Once Harry died, all of his Gringotts accounts went to Draco, but he didn't care much about it. Draco would have given up all the gold he had, if it would have brought his Harry back to him. 

"You know, Harry, I saw Hermione today..." he stated to the nothingness. "She and the weasel are finally getting married...Can you believe it, Harry?" he whispered softly as a small tear fell down his cheek.

_I wish there was no reality...  
Only the fantasies I dream._

"You know, this is our third year of being together, Harry..." he started again. "You were supposed to be here...to share it with me, Harry."

Draco finally couldn't hold it any longer. He cried. He shed every tear he could, knowing that nothing could bring his Harry back to him. "Why, Harry?" he said to no one.

_I wish the world wasn't as bad...  
As I have come to see._

He cursed all those people who were celebrating because the Dark Lord was gone. He hated them for being so carefree. Like everything was fine.

Everything was _not_ fine.

Why should they be able to be happy, when Harry had to give up his very life? Harry Potter had been 'The Boy Who Lived' from day he was born. No one ever truly cared about him, except to make sure he defeated Voldemort. That just pressured and labeled him.

But Draco _loved_ him. He saw 'Harry' not 'The Chosen One'. He knew that Harry was ticklish, he knew that he was scared of dying and being alone...that Harry only truly trusted him.

_I could drown in this world...  
I could sink in this sea.._

It wasn't fair. Why should Harry have to give up his life for these unappreciative gits? Why should they be allowed happiness? They just gave up a boy's life for their own pitiful, selfish greed. They shouldn't be allowed happiness.

"You were just a boy, Harry," Draco whispered. "You were never allowed to just live, were you?"

As the wind howled, and blew his hair around his face, Draco thought. He thought about how high the cliff was, how deep the water, and just what little bit of effort and time it would take to just jump.

_A thousand jagged rocks...  
All I hear is me._

He stood from his spot, toeing the edge of the cliff. "Will you be there, Harry? Will you catch me if I fall?" Draco realized he had no more room to walk and slowly started putting his arms out towards the atmosphere. "Will you find me...?" He whispered just before he finally took that one step off the rocky cliff.

_But I am the water...  
I possess the dark._

He had no fears, just calmness. As he hit the water, he saw darkness...the one that had for too long been his home.

_Too bad this world is only real...  
Inside my hollow heart.._

He wasn't drowning, he was flying. He was smiling, happy because Harry caught him...and now they'll fall together.

Fin


End file.
